Hot
by The Red Rawr
Summary: Oneshot smut RobinxStarfire


Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics and WB._**  
**_

**Hot.**

The police were locking up the last of the criminals. Robin sighed, watching them from the alleyway as they were carted away and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a short, vicious battle, but as usual, they had been no match for him.

But there was this niggling feeling, a tickle in his shoulder blades, that something, or someone had been watching his battle.

Glancing up at the night sky he sighed again, anxious to get home to Starfire and hoping that she would still be awake. She knew he liked to do the last patrol at night and would often be still awake, waiting for him when he got back.

There was a soft footfall from the darkness of the alleyway behind him.

Robin pivoted, his staff at the ready.

Starfire walked out of the gloom, one hand on her hip. His eyes lingered over her form as she walked toward him, stopping only a few paces away. Was it just him, or was she swishing her hips?

"Hey Star," he murmured, relieved that it was her. "What are you doing out here? I was just on my way home."

There was a strange glint in her eye. "I was feeling _hungry_."

A shiver trembled down his spine at the way she said that word. "Hungry?"

Her eyes raked him. "Yes." She licked her lips. "Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

She took those few steps that separated them, her hips swaying with every movement and his mouth suddenly went dry. Her hands slid up his chest, her cheek resting against his as she whispered into his ear, "I am the _hot_ for you."

The effect her words had on his body was instantaneous. His breathing increased, his palms instantly sweaty and he had to lock his knees to keep from keeling over. "What?"

Her hands slid off his chest, caressing down his stomach and stroked at his inner thighs, while her mouth placed feathery kisses along his jaw line. Her slightly stooped position meant that her ample bosom was rubbing against his chest, and giving him a lovely view as well. "You compel me to _burn_ for you."

This saucy sex kitten nature of her was completely new to him, and it bowled him over. But that didn't stop his body reacting to her. His hands found her hips, kneading at the skin and fabric of her skirt. "Star."

She took a little bit of skin from his jaw between her teeth, nipping lightly. "I want you," she murmured, her hands brushing up and over his rapidly expanding length, digging their way under his shirt to caress his stomach.

He groaned, suddenly rock hard. "Okay…" he managed to blurt, wondering how on Earth he was going to make it back to the Tower with his girlfriend like this. "The R-cycle is-"

"Oh no," she whispered sensually. "Right here."

He was suddenly panting. "Here?"

"Yes," she purred lightly, "right here, right now."

He swallowed, excited and nervous at the same time. "But… the police… the criminals… we can't just…"

She gave him a wicked grin, removing her hands, and walked backward into the gloom of the alleyway, her crooked finger beckoning at him. "Do you not wish to live dangerously?"

He followed her, lured by this strange wanton behavior, unable to resist and completely at her mercy.

She backed into the wall, concealed from the entrance of the alleyway by a large dumpster. Both hands placed against the wall, fingers steeped as she rubbed her back along it.

Robin groaned.

That wicked, self-assured smile of hers grew bigger. Before he could even blink, his back was against the wall, she was on her knees before him, his shirt shoved up and his pants pulled down just far enough to expose him, and then her mouth was covering him.

It took all his self-control not to explode right there and then.

He buried his hands into her hair as she bobbed. His head fell back, leaning against the wall as her tongue swirled around him. He couldn't believe his sweet, innocent Starfire was going down on him in the middle of an alleyway just after he'd taken some crooks out. Not that he was complaining, she was incredibly good at this.

He groaned again, smothering the noise as much as possible, but still unable to quell it completely. His fingers flexed with every movement of her head. "_Fuck me_," he exhaled, unable to believe this was actually happening and completely excited by the raunchiness and dangerousness of the whole situation.

Starfire surfaced, smiling alluringly. "Very well."

He gaped at her for a moment as she stood before him before he grabbed her, hands on her ribcage and flipped them, so she was pressed against the wall. Hands grabbed at her panties, yanking them down, while she drew her shirt away from her breasts, exposing them to him.

He took her, hard, fast, her skirt riding up, top bunched up around her neck, her panties around an ankle. Floating, she crossed her ankles behind his back, urging him deeper.

Starfire reached up above her head, her hands gripping a pole of the fire escape above, her back arched. This action pushed her chest out further and he couldn't help but gently take a nipple between his teeth. He held onto her bottom, fingers splaying, forcing her body towards his each time he thrust into her.

This was… daring and thrilling and completely overwhelming in its anticipation. Every sense was heightened and completely tuned into Starfire and her movements. Whatever had excited her so much to allow him to take her in a darkened alleyway off the main street of Jump City, he'd do again a million times over.

He'd fantasized about taking Starfire in a public place. What guy doesn't? To have that thrill of being caught driving him, to do something reckless and impulsive and completely unapproved by Batman. But in his fantasies had always been _him_ that initiated the spontaneity, never her, never like that. He was going to dream of that sultry look on her face for years to come, of the way her voice crooned how hot she was for him.

Heaven help them if they were discovered, they would never live down the backlash, but that didn't stop him from thrusting into her harder.

Grunt and thrust and groan in pleasure, her motions spurring him forward, every movement fierce and sharp and full of lust. Breathing increased, body intent on that single most important goal. Every action completely dependent on her reaction to his touch. Urgent and frenzied, and completely euphoric. Hands gripping at the wall, her shoulders, hips, then behind, intent on getting the best purchase, the best pleasure.

Muscles were tightening, overcome with need, her voice gaining pitch as she moaned against him. He was _so_ close, but he couldn't give in yet, not yet, not yet, couldn't let go, not until she did. Green light shone beneath the cracks in her eyelids, a faint green glow surrounding them both and all it did was invigorate him more, push him harder, faster, ramming deep into her.

She was mumbling under her breath, calling upon X'hal, words of encouragement, his name. Without knowing why, he began to chant his love for her under his breath, over and over, the words melding together. Every now and then her name would creep into his chant, a desire filled version of her name. He wanted her, needed her, loved her; she made his life complete. To be buried deep inside her, hearing her call his name, her passage clamping around him so incredibly hard, her fingers now digging into his shoulders as she climaxed, was ultimate rapture.

He groaned, loud and long, his head dropping to rest in the dip of her neck while she quivered and he shuddered in joint pleasure.

Robin rested against her neck, utterly spent and sedated. Her hands draped across his shoulders, her head back against the wall, her chest heaving.

Now their hands just stroked, soothed each other, just wanting to touch, to be close. She let out a small moan as he helped her unclench her legs from behind his back, setting them on the ground. Then his hands returned to her hips, his head still buried in the nape of her neck as he tried to quieten his breathing and keep her standing.

He kissed his way up her neck and fastened his lips to hers, having realized he'd just taken her against a wall, and not even kissed her once. She purred with pleasure, her hands becoming buried in his hair.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "That had to be… The _hottest_ thing we've ever done before. But can I ask what brought that on?"

Starfire smiled sweetly, her innocent demeanor back. "The ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?"

She nodded. "I was hungry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hungry."

"I had the craving for ice-cream, and I knew that you would be nearly finished your patrol, so I followed the locator beacon in your communicator in the hopes that perhaps you could join me..." Her eyes went dreamy. "I saw you doing the 'kick the butt' of those criminals-"

"And it made you _hungry_," he said, feeling smug and making a mental note to start asking her to join him on late night patrols. If she was _that_ frisky after watching him in one fight, imagine what she'd be like after a patrol. "Well then, we'd better go get that ice-cream."

"Yes," she replied, her face becoming cheeky. "We can satisfy another craving."

TRR

Hope you liked it.

-The Red Rawr


End file.
